


Another One?

by notjustmom



Series: Doodahs and Whatnots [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, birthday fic, noonish cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: For my person on her birthday <3





	Another One?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).



"What time is it?" Sherlock stretched and looked over at John, who had been up for at least an hour or two. He pressed his nose into John's side, smelled of tea and toast, out of his jam, settled for... hmm... honey.

"Mmm. Noonish, I think."

"Ah."

"Happy Birthday."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and groaned as he moved to sit up. "Another one? Already? Didn't I just have one?"

John laughed and laid down the book he had been reading. "It does tend to happen every year around this same time."

"You didn't plan anything for today, did you?"

"Nuh - uh. I learned my lesson last year."

"I did apologise for that -"

"Yeah, I know, and I promised never to do that to you again."

"So, we have no plans."

"Not a one." John grinned at him and kissed his shoulder.

"So, we could just stay in bed all day -"

"Yes."

Sherlock looked into John's dark blue eyes and brushed the fringe from his forehead. "You wouldn't mind - you wouldn't be bored or anything, if we just -"

John rolled his eyes and whispered, "you could never be boring, love," before he settled against Sherlock's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I love you."

"Yeah, I know. Happy Birthday, Sherlock."


End file.
